The Boy Who Loved Lily
by RinoaJasmine
Summary: Prankfests and shouting matches come to an abrupt halt when Lily punches James in the face... then again, maybe not! MWPP, LJ, lovehate. rr!


**THE BOY WHO LOVED LILY**

Summary: This story is based on a Taiwanese tv series Meteor Garden, which happens to be extremely love/hate. It tells the tale of a popular and rich brat falling in love with a girl who kinds of offends him in every possible way. My first fic, so please be kind and review.

Note: I don't intend to totally follow the actual scenes/lines/plot of Meteor Garden, though the story will bear similar likeness. Don't yell at me if the script differs from the MG one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters OR the plot, so don't sue me. However scenes/characters unfamiliar to you are mine. Hail JK Rowling and the artists who created the MG series, for they are great.

A/N: Did I take a three year hiatus? Oh my goodness. Well, TBWLL is in the midst of a rewrite:)

* * *

**- **

**Chapter 1: It Began With a Cake**

"Oh Jamsie, how was your summer? Oh, what was I saying, it must be wonderful!" one of James' many admirers batted her eyelashes at a very confused James Potter and a hysterically amused group—Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Oh yes, Andie, he's had a great time," Sirius said to the girl seductively, holding on to James protectively. "Thank you for caring… he is deeply touched."

Andrea smiled and waved flirtatiously to James, as her group of giggling friends steered away from The Marauders on Platform 9¾. The train station, as usual, was crowded with Hogwarts students getting ready to spend yet another year at school.

"Geroff me, Padfoot," James growled, shoving Sirius' arm off his shoulder. "Merlin, those girls are getting on my nerves. Giggling should be made illegal."

"Get used to it, Jamsie," Sirius drawled lazily. "We're good-looking, we're rich, we're popular… girls can't get enough of us. Right Moony?"

"You think too much," the sandy-haired boy said, smiling slightly, although he knew Sirius hadn't been completely wrong.

The Marauders were legendary in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their dashing good looks and atrocious pranks. Now in their 7th year in Hogwarts, the title of most popular boys in school still remained theirs. The group of four consisted of their leader James Potter, who had somewhat of a fast temper and a bad one at that, Sirius Black, the most prank-inclined, Remus Lupin, a quiet and low-profile lad, and finally Peter Pettigrew, a shorter boy who tended to be more observant than outspoken.

"Girls can be morons," James was ranting on. "Haven't it occurred to them I can see right through their motives? They're only nice to me because they're after the money." He glanced at Sirius, whose shoulders were shaking uncontrollably from laughter. He jabbed Sirius' side. "Stop laughing!"

"Sorry, but you're freaking out, man," Sirius said, straightening up, still smiling. "Since most girls go for our money and looks, shouldn't we have fun and worry later? I mean, you're only young once. Geez."

James stalked off, quickly losing his temper at his so-called friends.

"Seriously, why do we put up with him?" Peter demanded, tired of James walking out of them in some argument.

"I heard it Wormtail, and I resent it!" came James' voice down the platform.

Remus shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I told him to get into some Anger Management course," Sirius said as they followed James up the train with their trunks. "But does he listen to good ol' me? Nooooooo!"

They continued following James to find an empty compartment on the train, wondering how long it would take this year for James' flying temper to offend someone else.

-

-

"Mei is going to be so surprised!" Cherie Bacon said excitedly, her long blonde hair swishing behind her. She was a preppy blonde with soft gray eyes and a sweet face.

"Agreed," Toni Jordan, a dark girl with shoulder-length black hair and light brown eyes, said with a smile. "Thanks Lily, for bringing the cake."

Lily Evans, a redhead with bright-green eyes, grinned at her two friends and looked at the cake Cherie was holding, a vanilla one with decorative icing. "Mei deserves it," she said. "I mean, after all she's been through…"

She knew her friends shared her sentiment. Mei Hsu, one of their best friends, had a rough summer coping with the divorce of her parents and she was recently recovering from heart surgery. It was, coincidentally, her birthday on September the 1st, and her friends wanted to surprise her. Now in their 7th year in Hogwarts, Lily was determined to make it a good one for herself and her friends.

"Do you think she still has a crush on Sirius Black?" Toni asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I mean, she's had one since 4th year."

"I hope she got over it in the summer," Cherie said cheerfully, looking at Toni as she said it. "After all AH - !"

Lily watched in horror as Cherie - and the cake she was holding - collided into -

"Oh no," she said, quite audibly.

James Potter's robes were now entirely filled with cake. From behind him Lily could spot Sirius, Remus and Peter involved in a heavy discussion—but they stopped short the moment Sirius bumped into James, whose face had turned red from anger.

"Oops!" Sirius squeaked (did he just squeak cheerfully? Lily wondered briefly), as he digested the situation.

"I'm… I'm s-sorry, James, I didn't mean…" Cherie sputtered, too scared to speak properly. Lily knew Cherie thought highly of The Marauders, as they've come to be called, particularly James, and she was now mortified at the fact that James might hate her.

"Where did you leave your eyes, back in Muggle-land?" James hollered, furious. "Now look what you've done!"

"I'm sorry James, I…" Cherie stammered. She stepped up and tried to clean his robes with a tissue.

"Get off me!" James shoved her aside (Peter: "Ouch!" when Cherie landed on him) and pushed past Lily and Toni. Sirius threw them an apologetic look and proceeded to catch up with James.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Lily burst out, her own face pink from displeasure.

James stopped, causing Sirius to bump into him a second time.

"Why can't you even accept Cherie's apology? She said she was sorry!" Lily raised her voice, her fists clenched in case she needed to use them.

Remus and Peter glanced at each other, their faces clearly not liking what was going to happen next.

"Why should I accept her apology? It won't help things, will it?" James snapped, turning to face Lily. It was quite a sight; James was a towering six-footer, while Lily was petite and small. But she didn't make it an issue. She was going to put James Potter in his place.

"You know what you are, James Potter?" she retorted, shaking angrily, "You're a snob! You think you're so great, not even accepting a humble apology from a girl who's sorry. You probably won't even bat an eyelash for the rest of your _Marauders _if they got into trouble! And for your information, you didn't even _work_ to be a Potter! You had the blessings of being born one, and until you have worked for your own galleons you better stop acting like you're _King of Hogwarts_!"

Her statement caused James to be so mad that he held up in hand, almost to strike her. Sirius held him back. "James, she's a girl," he said quietly.

"A GIRL!" James bellowed, causing half the compartments from throughout the train to open their doors and watch the show. "So what if you're a girl!" his voice turned dangerously soft.

"Watch out, Lily Evans."

With a swish of a cloak, he stalked away, Sirius trying to calm him down. Peter ran after them, unsure of what to do.

Cherie was still on the floor, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Oh, he hates me now, doesn't he?"

Remus, the only Marauder left on the scene, quietly helped Cherie up. "James is like that," he said softly, "you'll have to pardon him." His turned to Lily, and for a moment she was mesmerized by his light blue eyes. "And you, Lily… take care." Then he went down the way the others went, passing several heads poking through doors and whispering "James will definitely give Lily a prankfest!"

"Lily, you shouldn't have done that," Toni said, giving her friend a disturbed look. "James' prankfests are atrocious, especially if he isn't doing them for fun. Remember how Lucius Malfoy had the misfortune of getting one? He was humiliated for a _month_."

Lily went down the walkway, the gravity of the situation hitting her as Toni's words sank in. "I've really lost it this time, haven't I?" she murmured. "How could I be so stupid! Of all people, James Potter!" with a sigh, they went to find Mei's compartment. So much for making it a good year.

-

**-**

* * *

******A/N: **Hey readers, I'm really sorry for disappearing, but this time I'm not going to promise updates! As you all know I haven't had a pleasant time from FFnet at all; my original penname got stolen and I'm truly regretful about that :( Still, I hope you guys aren't too mad about me disappearing! I'm back this time, hopefully for good :) 


End file.
